


Sonadow Drabbles

by sonysakura



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Arthur is Camelot version of Sonic, Arthur/Lancelot is mentioned, Don't copy to another site, Immortality, Love Triangles, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sonic and the Black Knight, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonysakura/pseuds/sonysakura
Summary: ...Or should I call this "Angsty Sonadow Drabbles"?A few ficlets I've written since the beginning of May. All of them are around 100 words. Marked "Completed" for now.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog/Lancelot (Sonic and the Black Knight)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	1. angst, immortality, open ending

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Сборник фиклетов (Sonic the Hedgehog, Соник/Шэдоу | Соник/Ланс, ангст, фиклеты, PG)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/630598) by sonysakura. 



> Yeah, I'm still not a native speaker (unsurprisingly), and I translate my own stuff sometimes. Comments are much appreciated.
> 
> Question: I have three longer fics written in Russian where these two idiots are not angsty and are actually married. Lots of POV Outsider. Probably a bit OOC. A mess of continuities. Anyone interested in seeing the translations?

“What is it you want me to say?” Shadow hisses, “I lose my mind around him? I love him! I can’t imagine a world where he doesn’t exist, but which undoubtedly awaits me! I’m pained by the thought that we can’t be together even for a fleeting moment, because I ruined everything! Because he probably hates me for what I’ve done to him?!”

“Shadow...”

He flinches. It doesn’t sound like Rouge’s voice. He turns, and sees Sonic clutching at the door frame. He looks shocked, and there is some other emotion Shadow can’t identify right away and doesn’t have the time to as there’s no one by the door a millisecond later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatever Shadow has done... It is for you to decide. I have a list starting with "Shadow is just an epic drama queen" and ending with... some very bad things.


	2. angst, unrequited love

At first Sonic thought they could be friends, then he thought they could be rivals, then he became desperate for any kind of attention. He wanted the other hedgehog to look at him at least once in a while. Would it be too much to ask for? And maybe there was some kind of cosmic balance, something the universe had to do to make up for him always running away from Amy, because at one point he realized – what he wanted from Shadow was the same thing she wanted from him. This realization brought understanding that he may chase Shadow forever as Shadow is unlikely to stop for him.


	3. angst, love triangle + SatBK, Sonic/Lancelot

“We don’t have _anything_ in common,” Shadow sets back his ears.

“Yeah, you sure don’t,” Sonic agrees, but his voice is Holoska-cold, “Lance always listens to what I have to say. And he didn’t think it beneath him to confess his love instead of denying his and my feelings both and humiliating me to show they don’t exist.”

The words feel like a slap. Pitying look Lancelot gives him though becomes the last straw. And the moment Sonic storms out with his loyal knight in tow, Shadow breaks down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shad, you fucked up.


	4. angst, love triangle + SatBK, Sonic/Lancelot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly! An unneeded self-indulgent continuation for a previous ficlet! Actually, I thought about it, and ALL of these can be connected? You just need to switch 2nd chapter with the 1st...

Sonic slumps by the wall, hugging his knees and hiding his face from view. Blue ears move a bit when he hears the scrape and creak of Lancelot’s armour as the knight lowers himself nearby.

“You still love him, don’t you?”

Sonic jolts in alarm ready to deny, but Lancelot raises his hand to stop him from speaking and keeps going.

“You’re not alone in this. There is a reason I try not to see Arthur when I look at you after all.”

“I... do love him. And I love you. Lance, everything I said there is true. You are different, and I’m not trying to replace Shadow by using you. It was better to show him this is the end.”

Lancelot takes Sonic's hand and lightly squeezes. His next words are quiet.

“Even though it hurts you no less than him?”


End file.
